Feoa the Bounty hunter
by Crazyone911
Summary: An outlaw banished from her own people because she was different, because she looked like one of the ancients, because she was ugly. Now she hunts her own kind because who better to catch an outlaw then an Outlaw?
1. Feoa

Disclaimer-I own nothing but what I made up

--

The clacker ,a Chicken like creature wearing overalls, watched nervously as the figure strolled closer to the gate. All features obscured to shadow from the rising sun. New faces made most clackers get their feathers in a bunch, this clacker couldn't even see its face. So He about destroyed his pants. He was relieved though that we was in a bullet proof ltittle cubicle, filled with buttons and levers that controlled the power grid of the town. It was like a mini fortress.

"OOOOH why did I did dun got me guard duty when all the bad ass's came to town" He clucked to himself as he fretted over his stained overalls. The clacker waited impatiently for the figure to pony up and just get to the gate all ready.

Finally, after a parade of swaggering, the stranger came close enough for the clacker to get a good eyeful. It wore a dark wide brim leather hat that cast its face in constant shadow. A bright red bandanna with frayed corners furthered concealed its face. Only peculiar murky blue eyes peered at the clacker. Traces amounts of pale skin of its face showed, too smooth and pure for this creature to be an out law.

Which only relaxed the clacker a llittle.

Its tall, lanky body that was almost the exact opposite of the clackers stout plump one was clothed with an old brown trench coat that was probably leather too, reached a torn hem for the things boot clad feet. Black demie pant secured with a belt that held an impressive amount of bullets had a off white shirt tucked in it. A rifle strapped to its back completed the look.

The clacker gained its composure enough to greet it.

"Howdy there ummm" the clacker wasn't quite sure whether or not if it was a he or a she "……….friend?" the clacker tried . It didn't seem to offend it, so he continued on.

"what's 'er bossiness here in …….."the clacker asked confidently

"I'm yere looking for some cash tis earn" the thing replied, voice clearly girly. Which gave some allusion to what the clacker was dealing with.

"Well 'yer can try the bounty store. They might have something for an…an" the clacker couldn't tell whether the hell or not this thing was a lass or a lad with a frightful high pitched voice. "individual like yourself"

The thing nodded before replying " Sounds like a plan" very faint sarcasm was lost on the clacker.

"Welcome to Gizardting then, I'll Have to Take 'em weapons for safety purposes"

This seemed To upset the thing, but it forked over its rifle and ammunition through the llittle slot at the window. The clacker not wanting to be on its bad kill-you-and/or-rip-your-face-off side leaned closer to the intercom.

" Just atween you and me, I would I put the pedal to medal getting over to are here 'ounty store. There's been another stranger like yourself clearing out those stinky bastard outlaws" he whispered.

The thing narrowed its eyes " Ya don't say? We better open these gates then before I get out of the daisy mood I was in" it almost growled.

The clacker squawked in fear as it frantically pulled a lever. The thing almost seemed to grin through its bandana as it nodded its goodbye and strolled through the gate .

The clacker sighed as it fell back into its chair. A disgusting smushing sound arose as the clackers face contorted into a even more hideous shape.

"Awww I done made biscuits and gravy in my trousers again"

--

Little did the clacker know that the thing was scared crapless also. Though it had better control of bowel movements. Also that it was a she. She didn't want too many people knowing that about her though. She also had a name, Feoa, but she called herself Spade

Now.

It was almost unbelievable that she was able to get past that clacker. That he trusted her word. So one thing kept running through her mind

"ohmagodohmagodohmagodohmagodOHMAFREAKINGOD"

The loner kept her cool though. If she didn't then, it would be all over in minutes. This dog eat dog world didn't allow for a screw-up. Especially if your all you got. Especially if the whole world was out to get you.

But she could take care of herself. She had always taken care of herself, it wouldn't stop now that she was alone. Besides the clacker hadn't taken away all of her defense, she still has about three pistols and two knives.

She did the swagger she mastered only a few days earlier into the main crossroads of the town. It had a satisfying effect of clackers squawking and shuffling away. Clucking amusing gossip to themselves. She felt respected and fear not the usual hated and feared

It felt good.

She gazed around this one horse town. It had it a Dumpy, dusty, bite the dirt kind of feel. It had the essentials for any town , a bounty store, a general store, a big house, and the usual various houses. No saloon though. What surprised her was that there was an doctors office. It didn't suit this town at all.

The clackers were incredible slobs. It was evident all over their clothes. It also had a homely dust feeling that reminded her of her childhood. The town grew on her like a mold.

She headed towards the end of town where the bbounty store eye-catching neon orange sign shown brightly. Competing with the neighboring General store green neon sign. It gave the whole street an almost gaudy, cheap look, like a clacker wearing fish nets. The Loner blinked as the image burned her mental eye.

She hesitated at the front of the bounty store. Remembering all the nightmares of being caught and seeing the inside of this place. The hesitation was only for a moment as she felt the sharp pecking eyes of the clackers drilling into her back. She gulped as she pushed the swinging door to the darkness of her nightmares.

--

She walked towards the front desk of the bounty store. Her eyes not quite adjusted to the light.

"Howdy ther , if ya yere for some bounties Well Sorry you piddled ya time. Were about cleared out. Stranger will Back with the last outlaw, directly" the clackered informed.

The loner curled her fists until she knew her knuckles were whitening.

_Stranger_

This was this the Second god damn town she came to that this 'Stranger' had cleared out. What was more infuriating that the 'Stranger' was almost the same sounding alias that she had picked out.

"Who ter Hell is this blame Stra……." The swinging doors squeaking followed by some jingling boot steps interrupted her. Sighing she ignored this and turned her full attention to the clacker.

"So wheres the next town that I tie ter for some 'ounties?" She asked, allowing her eyes to wander to the corner of them as the newcomer came closer to the desk. His over all ensemble Also looked a lot like Spade's.

The Stranger was wearing a hat similar to hers, little triangular ears poked up through the top.

What a bastard.

Acidic green eyes stared at the clacker from it brown furry face.

Oh so scary.

He wore a poncho made of swirling stitched together leather a turquoise shirt could be seen around his incredibly defined arms. Light pants stitched together at the seam came to some metal cowboy boots inlaid with turquoise down the sides.

Oh wasn't he a little right on pretty boy git.

Stranger annoyed the crap out of her. Spade Tried to control her breathing, to keep her cool. She shouldn't have a fit over this low brow curly wolf. He wasn't worth it. So she kept her eyes on the clacker as he replied to her question.

"Ya can try Buzzarton, they probably need a cleaning" the clacker said thoughtfully as he turned his attention to Stranger.

Spade rolled her eyes and wandered over to the map on the far side of the room. She scanned it carefully trying to find the quickest way to cut a path out of this town so she could get ahead of Stranger. Spade listen though mostly to the conversation that the clacker and Stranger were having. She almost wince at the amount that Stranger got for his bbounties. One thousand five hundred and sixty mulah. That was quite a haul.

And it could have been hers.

There was also something about a Doctor, but Spade didn't care. If he had some terminal disease, all the better for her.

Spade had about as much as she could of the bounty store and was about to leave when she heard the Bounty stores phone ring. The first time she ever heard such a thing. She turned around to watch the clacker take a strange looking thing from beneath the desk.

"ello, Gizard gulch bounty store………what…….WHAT…….oh lordy, when will that bastard be yere………….NOW……. tanks Fred"

The clacker looked quite distressed as it hung the black ear piece back on its hook and stored the phone underneath the desk.

"Blistered Booty's brother is here to break him out, I need a bounty hunter on him NOW"

The clacker screeched. Spade bounded over to the desk before pretty boy could put in a word. "I'll take it" she said breathlessly. Stranger turned, startled at her sudden appearance from the other side of the room.

" 'old on there little missy, that'll be my 'ounty" Stranger said obviously a llittle ticked that Spade was moving in on his territory.

Spade turned and stared right into Stranger's impending glowing green eyes.

"Screw off 'uddy, this here tis my _'__ounty_" Spade growled the best she could and turned quickly away before she could let any fear show.

A large explosion shook the bounty store. Causing the wood to shiver like a wounded beast. Spade almost lost her balance but kept it by tightening her gut. She gulped silently before announcing

"That's my cue" her heart was racing wildly as if it was trying to burst out of her chest. She felt her legs carrying her towards her possible doom. Why the hell did she want that bounty so badly again? She felt like she was floating out of her body in a surreal fashion. She was quickly jolted back as she felt talons claw into her back.

"Not afore I get to tat ounty first" Spade heard strangers ominous voice growled.

Spade eyes widened as she reacted as her mama taught her to. A blade gleamed at strangers throat.

"Don't a test me, you don't what taa hell your dealing with" Spade whispered. Another blast made the store tremble, making the knife wave profusely close to a major artitey. She felt stranger tense as the sharp edge sawed off a few hairs.

Spade quickly sheathed the knife, satisfied that stranger had a second thought about her. She moved quickly towards the exit.

--

The town was a wreck. Buildings were in shambles, things were on fire, clackers were flipping out. Classic outlaw handy work.

The final stage of the chaos was almost complete if her knowledge of outlaws was worth its weight in salt.

The only thing left to do was to kill the offending being who caused the ransacking and do something horrible to the corpse. Mayhap a banner with the guts strewn in a festive manner; to be paraded around until the corpse decayed off of its pole.

Spade smiled slightly as she imagined such a fate to Stranger.

She was quickly jarred out of her slight daydream as she heard the grutal voice snap orders.

Spade quickly melted into the shadows as she heard those orders being followed obediently by outlaw grunts.

Thankfully there was some kind of motley wall right of the bounty store. She was able to peek through a gash in the wall and watch the large, flabby form of Boilz Booty walk away from her.

Spade criticized the situations from all possible sides of the problem that she could think of.

The first plan was to haul ass in a few sweeps of frenzied shooting and take out as many outlaws as possible or she could try a sneaky attack and take them out one by one until Boilz was left. Both had the element of surprise that she needed to make up for her lack of strength and fire power.

She wished wistfully for her rifle that could of came in handy right about now.

Her ears pricked as she heard something. She pressed herself closer to the shadows as someone walked by her. It was stranger.

Stupid, howler monkey faced, scarecrow looking Stranger.

Who was currently loading his crossbow thing and knocking some heads. It was really weird watching him shoot down the outlaws.

Like some kind of crazy critter man-handler, he used little creatures that she sometimes saw scurrying around and shot them out of his crossbow. She was in awe for a moment as he pumped those Critters out like no tomorrow.

Spade realized that with each flying screaming critter that Stranger shot she was losing muulah. She cursed silently to her self as she backtracked to behind the storefronts. She quickly found Boilz who wasnt alerted yet to Pretty boy's presence.

Spade hefted a rock and threw it at Boilz head. Hours of childhood practice paid off as the rock rebounded off the Outlaws head with a hollow thunk.

Booty looked around confused as he Squealed "WHAT WAS THAT" . Which highly disturbed Spade that Boilz could make such a sound. It didn't disturbed her as much though as she thought it funny. She emitted a mocking chuckle that copied Boilz high pitched tone.

She frowned at the completely unintended accuracy.

It got Boilz attention though. He growled as he realized that he was being made a fool.

He charged like a rapid sleg towards Spade who quickly clambered up a collapsed building.

She faced Boilz once she climbed the highest she could. The loner tried to think of plan to bag Boilz from vantage point she was in. Boikz was looking around looking for the originator of the jibe that had dare insulted him. He circled a few times around a large rock that suddenly gave Spade an idea.

Spade bite her lip as she judge whether or not she was gonna survive the stunt she was going to pull. After a moment hesitation she decided that Boilz was ample enough even if she missed horribly.

After Spade wiggled her bottom a few times to scoot herself into the right position, she jumped off and started screaming like a Kamikaze.

Boilz looked with utter surprise as Spade came flying towards him as if she was shot out of Strangers crossbow. He only stood there stupidly in his surprise as Spade crash landed onto his head.

Instantly Spade clawed onto Boilz fleshy neck rolls that felt like soft maggoty flesh.

He stumbled a bit underneath the weight of her until he finally trip over the large rock. Boilz went down with a shudder as his forehead, the only area of his small head not covered by Spade hit a bit of broken metal with a resounding crack.

Spade cringed as she quickly clambered off.

Boilz eyes rolled up into his head but not before they widened as he caught a glimpse of Spade.

"Feoa?" he gurgled as he blacked out.

--

Feoa.

That was her first memory.

"Ma, why cha named me Feoa" Feoa asked, she was just a wee slip of a thing next to the hulking mass of her Ma.

Her Ma known to the community as as sugar Mama. Was the ver apple of the desirable female. She knew how to cook, clean and delivery babies with great amount of zest and skill. She had a layer of soft blub encasing her hard knotted muscles, giving the illusion of somebody sweet and docile but really she was able to move the meanest outlaw out of her way.

Sugar Mama barely had a nose, just a mosquito bite with two slits in it for nostrils. Her mouth was permanently pursed in a resemblance Feoa had recently notice, of a cats behind. Her eyes were swollen meatball almost popping out of her head making her seem angry of surprised all the time. Her skin was a warm browning lemon and textured as such. Her pot belly stick out more then most and her breast hung to her belly button from years of being a wet nurse to countless children.

Ma didn't bother from turning around from cooking diner " Yar Granny Butt'rBall was the first one to call ya someting, It means ugly in ta old language"

"Ugly?" Feoa repeated devastated. Her blue eyes began to water. " Ma ya really tink I'ms ugly?"

Ma dusted of her stained white apron and eyed Feoa Sternly. "'Course not honey, yer……yer special"

Feoa knew her Ma was lying. A mothers attempt to protect her child from the cold harsh facts of life. She always spoke as if she knew everything about everything. She didn't hesitate or fumble with her words. Feoa didn't say anything about her Ma's fib though. The act itself was confirmation of what her Ma thought.

" Why doncha ya botter Granny Butt'r Ball 'bout it" her Ma dismissed her as she attended back to the cooking.

Feoa sighed, feeling much more depressed with the prospects of the world now that she was ugly. She never thought much about her appearance, nor did she really cared about it. But now that her mother had taken notice, she was ugly.

Feoa glumly hunched through the house trying to look like the pretty girls who had the feminine bump in their back in a graceful arch. Feoa's spine was much to straight to allow this for long without pain.

The floor boards squeaked in their usual manner causing a raucous with all the other boarding in the house of the walls and ceiling. Granny Butter Ball had an ample warning to prepare herself before Feoa came wandering in.

Granny Butter Ball had taken to lazing around in the attic naked during the summer. Her great folds of doughy skin sweating profuse amount of golden grease from her spherical form, hence her title. Often time her Granny didn't bother to get herself decent for Feoa, she just sat queenly like on her little couch that was not nearly big enough to encompass her girth.

She had piercing blue eyes l and silky smooth skin like Feoa. This gave Feoa a certain feeling like she and her Granny were in some kind club. A club that Feoa now knew was ugly.

By the time Feoa peeped in through the crack in the door Granny had manage to drag some blue cotton over her chest like a sash.

Feoa being a child, got right to the point of her visit.

"Granny Butt'r Ball why cha nameded me ugly in da uld speak"

Granny being incredibly old and nearly senile, gave Feoa a straight answer. One of the

reasons that caused Feoa to trust whatever she said out of all the adults she knew.

"Yer looked jast liked one ter ajiants, Whoooooooooooooooooo were day ooooogly."

Her voice was so heavily accent that a stranger would have been barely able to understand a single word that came out of Granny's mouth.

The numerous rolls of fat wobbled franticly on her neck.

"Ajiants? Who da Ajiants?" Feoa asked beginning to suspect that Granny had suddenly decided to lie her.

"Ter Andcestors" Granny's neck fat jiggled.

"Who day?"

Granny thought hard, pressing her eyes closed as all of her fat quivered in concentration.

"Yer gret gret gret gret ter a tousand gret granny and pappy" Granny finally announced.

Feoa didn't know quite what a "tousand" was but she knew it was a lot, more then she could ever count with her fingers and toes and she did have a quite bit of those. Most other children had six fingers and four toes. Feoa had ten fingers and ten toes.

Never the less Feoa was quite impressed with her Granny and would have questioned further if her Granny wasn't so strained. Already she was sweating buckets of butter, completely soaking her couch.

"Tank ya Granny"

Granny Butter Ball waved her off as if she were a gnat, her impossibly small hand flicking off pale sweat onto Feoa's face.


	2. Bastard

"Feoa?"

Spade felt herself pale as the word that resembled more of a wild animal sound was uttered. Biting her lip Spade felt something missing, something important.

She felt a strange sensation flutter across her face. The wind cupping her naked cheeks.

Her protection from the world was ripped from her bare face.

Her panic deepen as she search franticly for her bandanna. She finally found the reassuring rough material loosely tied around her neck, after a few terrifying moments.

She hastily retied it tightly, her protection reestablished.She looked towards Boilz with unease, gently nudging his limp behemoth form with her boot.

How did he know? _How did he know?_ She asked herself. Racking her mind for how he could know. Her mother? _No no no no._

Spade kicked Boilz. Wondering whether or not he was dead. A groan answered her.

Spade mentally cursed herself. _Time for another name_ she thought silently raging against her carelessness.She kicked Boilz even harder. A chuckle erupted from somewhere behind her.

Spade whipped around to be greeted by the lean menacing form of Stranger.

Spade gritted her teeth. _What's he doing here _she growled in her head. She widened her stance ready for anything Stranger might pull.

Stranger easily strutted forward, annoying Spade with his confidence. He eyed the unconscious Boilz with a raised furry brow. Spade felt herself inch towards Boilz, an extreme protectiveness overwhelmed her as she silently reached for a hidden pistol.

A few moments ago she wanted Boilz dead, now she was willing to fight tooth and nail to make sure pretty boy didn't even touch him. Funny how Stranger made her change her mind about the well being of the fat bastard.

"How ya a fixing to drag Boilz fat arse ter the next 'ounty store" Stranger asked almost amiably. Spade almost glanced back at Boilz as if she wasn't aware about how tubby the Booty in question was.

She steeled herself though, Boilz amount of lard didn't seem to be a problem until now.

"Don't cha worry ya purdy ittle head bout how I's get lard arse here around" Spade responded almost mockingly.

Stranger shrugged. "Fine by me, jest wanted to affer a hand."

Spade smirked as Stranger turned around and began to leave. The smirk was quickly slapped off her face as she realized all the other outlaws were taken care of.

"Oi, Stranger howcha get all tose Outylaws" She called, a touch of anger in her voice, but she kept it to a minimum. She wanted Stranger to answer her.

It was Strangers turn to smirk as he faced her, gently patting a leather fanny pack.

Spade narrowed her eyes. The fanny pack? He got all those grunts in a fanny pack?

Spade wrinkled her noise as she yelled "What ta 'ell is tat 'apposed ter mean?"

She saw Stranger wall his eyes as he yet again swaggered over. Spade watched him suspiciously as he pointed his left fist at Boilz. He pushed a button on his bracer as Biolz began to amazingly be pulled into a yellow light that was formed inside a marbled size hole in his bracer.

Spade gawked in awe as Boilz began to be pulled to the origins of the light.

There was a few seconds of turmoil as Boilz hefty form was being vacuumed into the little hole.

Spade's eyes widened as she realized her bounty was being stolen from right underneath her nose.

"Hey, hey, hey what do ya tink yar doing pretty 'oy" she protested. She quicky ran up to strangers side, pointedly avoiding the yellow light.

Stranger only grunted, his sole concentration only on sucking Boilz into the hole. Spade stood there helplessly, not knowing what to do.

_Should I knock him out? No, then I wont be able to get my bounty. Crap crap crap crap crappity crap. I'll just take his fanny pack and run._

By the time she got over her indecision, Stranger performed the miraculous feat of getting Boilz in a tiny hole.

"Got 'em good" He said throatily to Spade, grinning.

Spade could not believe his concept of this being _good_. Perhaps for him since he was taken her dang bounty. It being good for her however, was a negative.

"Good? This aint good. You have my flipin 'ounty ya loser, give it 'ere right now" She demanded, her eyes blazing.

Her demand was lost though, as a crowd of chattering Clackers came streaming out of nearby buildings surrounding Stranger.

Spade made the most disgusting face she could think of and stomped her feet in a childish manner.

No one notice though; dust was kicked up into the air by the stampeding clackers creating a golden-brown fog that partially hid Spades mood. That and everyone was focused on stupid git.

The Clackers acted as if she just stood around picking her nose while Stranger delivered the golden egg to the mayor after defeating a giant mutant sleg.

The truth of it was that _she_ just defeated the biggest, badest outlaw that attacked this dump. _She_ is the one that did the most work. _She_ was the one who practically slashed the head of the snake off while the rest of the outlaws ran around like clackers with their heads cut off. _She_ is the one who these dirty bags of feathers should be grateful to.

But nooooooooooooo, the pitiful bastards were acting like that mangy flea bag Stranger was king.

Her anger seething, she marched up to Stranger, kicking and shoving Clackers brutally to the side. She glared at stranger the whole time, trying to drill a hole in his miserable skull.

" Looky 'ere bud, _I want my bounty back and I want it now_" Spade snarled in the most proper English that she knew of. Each word was empathized with a hard poke into Strangers chest.

It suddenly grew quiet as the tension expanded.

" looks like an showdown a brewing" A clacker murmured.

Stranger scowled at her, his hair standing on end making him look even bigger than he was.

"Don't cha worry bout at 'ounty, I'lls make sure ya get an good ten percentile founders fee" He rumbled from somewhere deep within his chest.

Spades eyes bugged out at what he said. Her breathing became ragged as she chocked out

" _Ten percent? Founders fee? _ARE YOU EFFING KIDDIN ME?"

"Now, now, cant we all just get along or some crap like that?" A clackered said quickly, diplomatically stepping up.

SMACK

The Clacker was Back handed across the face and was sent flying over the small crowd.

The group was jostled as Spade took a wide stance screaming at the offending Clacker.

"TELL TAT BASTARD THAT" she said pointing violently at stranger.

"HE STOLE MY'N 'OUNTY, THE ITTLE GIT." She was shaking profusely as she turned to Stranger, Venom oozing from every pore in her body.

Stranger seem to regain his cool; he manage to even look bored with the whole situation.

"Alrighty fine I'll give ya back at 'ounty" he said, completely ignoring Spade's enormous amount of hate. "Soon as we get ter the next town I'll hand over Boilz"

Spade glared daggers at Stranger "Ya bedder" she growled. Her tone lowered to dangerously low frequencies.

Stranger merely shrugged and walked leaving a flock of baffled Clackers behind. Spade dogged him closely as they quickly left the town. Soon they entered a system of canyons stained red and yellow by the Sun's blazing light.

Stranger managed to easily disregarded all of Spades festering glances and vile comments.

Which infuriated Spade to no end as she trudged along to Strangers swift pace. She tried to recreate her discontent in Stranger by mocking his stride, but yet again it was no good. All she did was tire herself out.

Soon her loud complaining and bitching receded to low grumblings as she huffed to strangers manic walk.

She was completely silent as she focused on keeping within two feet of Stranger rank salty smell as he increased his jog to a run.

She glanced up to strangers furry ass of a face to be greeted by a slight curl of his lip bearing a few pointy yellow teeth.

The little git. Mocking her like that, enjoying her personal torture with a smirk. Spade tried to think quickly of retaliation to this new onslaught of indignities. Her heart trembled as she almost had a giggle fit at her idea.

Spade grinned widely back showing off her nice and pretty _white_ teeth, thoroughly glad that she kept such pride in dental hygiene .She mentally slapped herself as she realized what she just did was pointless, she was wearing a bandana. Stranger was able to get the jest of her intentions though.

Turning his big fat head towards Spade, he unleash the utter horror of his mouth.

Every tooth was piss yellow and crusty, various pieces of unknown food particles where wedged tightly between every other tooth. A pink strawberry ice custard of a tongue slithered across his teeth visibly wiping off the crusties. The slab of meat of unable to wash of the stains of teeth though.

Appalled, Spade buttoned her lips closely around her teeth and gave another foot of leeway between herself and the vile jackass. Sucpsious that if she let her pearly white completely exposed to the dump of Strangers mouth her own teeth will catch the contamination.

Wishing that she never tried to revenge her pride with the horrendous results she experienced being completely not worth it. She registered herself to just keeping up with Stranger.

In her bout of silence Spade began to notice the familiar weight missing from her back. She quickly tried to pat the rifles resting place but only patted her back. Great job Spade. The motion seem to tell her. Atta go girl leaving your Ma's rifle at the last town.

She groaned as she remembered how her Ma cherished it so. It was left behind by Spades father the day he left to go raiding. Though that was not the reason Spade's Ma was so attached to it.

The Rifle was fired a grand total of once by Her Ma. Ma shot it at our sneaky, son of a gun, bastard, no good, young gun, thief of a neighbor early one morning when he was stealing our collards. She shot right in the left butt cheek. He was never able to walk the same again.

This small victory had won a war that Spade had lived with for most of her early childhood.

"Something wrong, kid?" Stranger drawled unbearably, he didn't seem in the least concerned.

Spade didn't even bother answering the git, she was too preoccupied with a litlle farm they had come upon.

Clackers milled about with hammers in hand, randomly pounding away on the ramshackle buildings.

"What ter Clackers doing so far 'way from town?" Stranger rumbled as they descended into the farm.

A passer by felt obliged to tell the life story of the place.

" Well since ya cleared out the place its been safe to fix up this here farm…." The clacker would have gone on if Spade hadn't shot him a glare. Evidently she was in no mood for shatting around the outhouse of a farm. She was quickly growing tired of being in Strangers company and longed for it to end.

Stranger also didn't really much care for the farm either despite his initial interest.

The farm rapidly fell behind along with the hollow pounding.

Spade began to feel sick. She hadn't eaten since early that morning and she ate about every two hours if she could, any longer would leave her stomach to begin devouring itself.

She tried not to bitch though, a failing trait of hers. Spade also wanted to limit her interaction with assholes as her new resolve.

If the day couldn't get any more worse however, a wall loomed with a rope to get over the metal obstacle.

Spade groaned mentally as she knew her upper body strength was not nearly potent enough to haul her sorry butt over. She also was long over due for second breakfast and supper. It was only a matter of time before she missed afternoon snack as the result of the damn wall that some idiot decided to randomly build just to spite everyone.

This didn't bother Stranger at all, in fact he smiled mildly at himself before scrambling up the rope like a freakin monkey.

Fearing that Stranger would leave her if he could, which sounds exactly like a ass face such as Stranger would gladly do, She attacked the rope trying to scramble up the thing with her momentum. This was an epic failure for three out of the four attempts she tried this strategy. The fourth time was a slight success mainly because what Spade supposed was the awfully racy movement she used to shimmy up the twine rope.

Falling ungracefully to the other side, Spade felt entirely violated by the rope.

As she predicted Stranger was a ways ahead of her. Not bothering to wait for the rope climbing inept like an imprudent little fart he was.

Spade rolled to her feet, ignoring the bruises from her fall and jogged to catch up with asshole. He was currently crossing a house like bridge, trotting along like a stinking pig.

BAM

The sudden violent explosion of the bridge surprised Spade into a deer in the head lights halt. The rumbling that almost shook Spade off balance spurred Stranger into loping on all fours. Stranger was reaching and groping the air to find non- existing leverage. He was frantically trying to escape his collapsing death trap, eyes rolling like a wild animal.

The exploding flying pieces of wood and grit blocked Spades view of Strangers fate.


	3. Ace of Spade

Hello Hello!

AS always I don't own Any odd world crap.

Enjoy!!

--

"HEY UGLY" Some one screamed.

Feoa felt a dull thump on the dirt beside her as she saw a rock skittered by. Breathing quickly, tugging at her smock in anticipation She turned from her solitary patrol of the ramshackle settlement she called home to face a young gang of sixxers, sevenners, and eightys outlaw children. Hostility and resentment rolled off them like a fog, engulfing her. Their eyes, squinty from the sun and dust, gave her frightening glaring knives that tore her to pieces.

A weedy tall sevenner with a nose nearly as pronounced as Feoa's stood arrogantly in front of the mob as the chief. Feoa knew this sevenner as Billy, still too young to have his full outlaw name.

Their mothers were milk sisters, Bella Tata (Billy's Ma) came over frequently to obtain Feoa's Ma's bag cream to help soothe her sore nipples that were always attached to a suckling whelp. If Feoa was correct, Billy was the middle child of many and was always ignored by his Ma, this made him angry. Which he extended to Feoa every moment he could for she always had her Ma's undivided attention as a only child.

Cradle hoggers as the offspring of a lady outlaw who only gave birth to one baby were called, are extremely rare. Usually a women's pride and joy was how many little nippers she could produce to take care of her later in life. A lone suckling either meant a new mother or a mother with something horrible wrong with her insides. Both were usually treated with kindness and empathy.

Since Feoa was a cradle hog, this only brought more attention to how much different she was from her peers.

Feoa didn't have some witty comeback for this insult for she didn't have enough warning that her arch nemesis was going to interact with her today.

For example, If her mother would have mentioned that aunty Tata would be coming the next day, Feoa would have spent the night plotting insults and quips to the possible arrival of Billy along with a crew of his kin.

However this unexpected foray by Billy made Feoa resort into a desperate retort.

"YOUR UGLY" She shrilled back, trying to act tough by widening her stance and putting her arms akimbo. This was a epic failure however. Her voice cracked on ugly and it was a awful short notice bon mot.

Billy chuckled nasally and hurled another rock hidden in his hand. Feoa ducked it easily.

"Wowzee Billy, nevered thought ya threwed like A WINGLESS CLACKER" Feoa shrieked gleefully as she scooped up a pebble and flung it at Billy. The pebble even found its mark. Feoa was incredible proud that she had recovered from that humiliating crap come-back and made Billy look weak. This however was short lived.

Billy made a strangled grunt as the pebble bounced off his head. He stared around dazzled before finding the pebble at his feet. He peered for a moment at it, his face became as red as a opple. He gurgled miserably and Feoa thought he was going to cry. However hhe shouted with surprising clarity " GET UGLY" This was responded by a hail of rocks coming down upon Feoa. This was usually the first line of attack until the mob was close enough to rushed her.

Yelping Feoa turned tailed and run for might quite possibly be her life. Rocks pounded her on her back and legs, leaving smarting flesh that made it hard to run. Feoa's long straight long legs quickly carried her away from the others, who mostly had bowed squat legs.

Billy unfortunately was as quick as her, his lean long legs much like Feoa's. He followed Feoa all the way to her house, yelling and screaming. Feoa saw her rickety house coming fast as she leapt through the jumbled maze of a settlement. Feoa bounded into her home slamming the door into Billy's face. He cursed for a few moments before leaving. He knew the rules of combat ended once the foe had retreated to ones house.

Breathing hard Feoa felt tears streaming down her filthy face. She leaned upon the flimsy door, her heart was yammering on her breast bone like a woodpecker. Feeling an all consuming sadness that twisted her gut she hollered for her Ma, stumbling into the back yard.

Sugar Mama was tending to her scraggly plants when her only child came bawling to her. Without a word Ma enclosed Feoa in her heavy dirt encased form, whispering sweet nothing to her daughter.

"Wat, wat happened" she asked in her croaking voice.

"Noting" Feoa sobbed, the age old law of no snitching commanding her to.

"Oh oh oh" Ma crooned cradling Feoa in her lap. They sat like until Feoa quieted into sniffles.

Sugar Mama decided to speak a great wisdom to her daughter, one that she wished that she never had to, like all the other outlaw mothers did. Yet it was the cruel undeniable truth of all outlaws that turn honey children sour.

"Baby, tose other chiljun are mean, mean, mean. Tay wont leaves ya 'lone till yer mean back" Ma murmured softly, surprising Feoa by how much she knew.

" All ou'laws are mean, tats wat we are, tats how we servive."

--

As the rumbling settled and the bridge was blown to issty bitsy pieces, Spade recovered herself from the sudden explosion and possibility of Strangers demise. It was odd, that quite feasibly the one of the few people she despised just randomly blew up.

Just like that, gone.

She wasn't sure whether or not she be glad that a little wart was obliterated from her life.

True she wouldn't have to deal with ass face anymore and have practically free reign of the bounties, but he just had to be killed along with her bounty that she risked her ass for.

A more sinister consequence occurred to Spade. Now that she was the only bounty hunter in the area she would also be the sole hate target of the outlaw gangs. And they will be awfully more pissed if they found out who she really was.

Shuddering Spade crept up to the chasm to see if she could find Strangers corpse.

She froze, two outlaw bombers were arguing on the opposing cliff over Strangers limp form. Spade quickly dropped to the dirt before either of them saw her.

_So that's why he blow up._ Spade thought to herself, _That probably means that there's a gang around here._

It was unheard of that two grunts were loners. Seeing such a thing only meant that there was a whole nest of them somewhere near.

She watched them closely as they bickered amongst themselves like pansies, too terrified to even touch Stranger.

Watching them, she caught a glimpse of Stranger rousing himself. This went unnoticed by the two idiots until Stranger had drew himself up to his most ominous height. They paused in mid- sentence as they realized their catch was a fully able Stranger. They fled in utter piss-their-trousers horror to get enough purchase between them and Stranger to bombard the hell out of him.

This of course was unbelievable moronic once the target realizes that your trying to mow him down with a rain of bombs. Stranger was able to easily move out of the incoming bombs and go straight to the Bomber and slap him silly.

Spade grouched to herself, slightly disappointed that he wasn't crow chow. She began the tedious climb down the cliff face, so Mr. Scarecrow wouldn't leave her behind again.

This ended with a haphazard crushing of her ass bones as she fell on the them. She turned to find Stranget sucking up the last grunt into his bracer.

Great, more mulaah for stupid head.

Amazingly he waited for Spade to trudge up to him. This change of heart made Spade slightly sucspious.

"We'er cam'in ter for de night" he informed Spade, pointing to a fire across the trash littered clearing. Obviously once belonging to the two grunts

Repulsed by Stranger inapt thinking process she responded slowly for his benefit.

"Tat is a bosh idea, doncha know tat is a ou'law cam'? Ters a flippin gang somwheres near ter to slit our troaghts once day find us."

Stranger shrugged as if not bothered by it at all. "Noting I cant 'andle" He began to mosey his lean form over to the fire in the fading light as if it was a homely hotel instead of a beacon for all kinds of scum.

"Well bully for ya chap, when we get a bushed whacked by does outlaws, I'll jest be a burning the breeze and cha can just buss my bum ya fice" Spade yelled at Stranger throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

She followed Stranger none the less, he did have her bounty after all.

Stranger kicked around some things in the small outlaw camp to his satisfaction before popping a squat next to the fire. Spade took a spot across from him, quite tired from the days endeavors. She was also dying from the unbearable pain of her hunger.

Stranger was content with watching her agony a bit as she grabbed her stomach to keep it from grumble its woes to the world.

He finally decided to pull out a small fuzzy ball of teeth. Spade watched in interest, anything to keep her distracted from the hunger. He placed the small creature face first into the hard packed dirt. It snarled fuming and gnashing the ground struggling to bite Strangers fingers off. Suddenly Stranger arched his ham sized fist through the air and hammered the poor thing unconscious. He then took a small dirk and slit it just below its mouth. Dark purplish blood foamed out the wound and into Strangers gaping mouth.

Once the creature was drained of blood he set it to the side and did the same to four other fluffy balls of fur.

Feoa watched all this with detached disgust, even though she did her share of skinning small animals. She didn't go as far as drinking the critters raw blood. Despite her grain of aversion to what Stranger was doing, she was more concerned whether or not she would get any to eat.

After Stranger had his collection of dead animals, he began to skin them and throw the furs into a pile.

The grotesque balls of stringy, bloody muscle reminded her when her Ma and some others of the mothers butchered the community bull. Ma got a slab of steaming meat along with a small round bloody thing which Ma told was the "testicle" of the bull. Spade didn't know what it was at the time and devoured it later that night. However, in a few years maturity she learned with sickening realization what she ate truly was.

Disturbing Spade's little remembrance, Stranger chucked one of the balls at her. Blood flickered across her off-white shirt as the yarn of meat thudded sickeningly off her chest and onto the dirt.

"Cha can chew dat chow raw or trow it in da fire" He rumbled.

Aggravated by the dark maroon splatter stains, Spade didn't bother answering and plucked up the critter carcass. She then gently dropped her bloody dinner into the embers. She then constructed a little house of scrap wood around the searing flesh, to keep the intense heat, cooking it.

By then the last drops of twilight had leaked out of the sky leaving only the waning moon and stars to illuminate the sky.

A violent bout of crackling and popping from Spades supper spurred a comment from Stranger.

"It's done." he said through his mouth full of uncooked fuzz ball. Organs slipped around in his mouth like the meat and potatoes of a stew.

Grimacing from the trash hole Stranger called a mouth, Spade skewered her small round pound of burned flesh with a stick she found near by. The very outside was burned black and flaked miniscule cinders that drifted lazily down like snowflakes. It smelled quite wonderful, despite it's unappetizing appearance. Sizzling fat made Spades mouth water as the aroma drifted through her bandana into her nostrils.

Cautiously, making sure that Stranger was fully occupied with his third bleeding mass of meat, Spade tugged down her bandana. The air touching her nude face felt soothing, for the rough material had chapped her pale skin red.

Her oval face protruded and receded in all the wrong places. Instead of a delicate almost non existent nose, there was a triangular snout that stood independent of her mouth. Her brow protruded as much as a outlaw's nose was supposed to, little to none at all.. Her chin, instead of gently sloping into a crepe-like neck, stuck out sharply.

These mismatched features were so odd, so unusual, so ugly that Spade couldn't stand any one to look upon her face. Not even when she was surrounded by family did she feel completely accepted. Why would outsiders be anymore welcoming?

She wolfed down her roasted meat, trying to cram as much as she could in her mouth so that she cover up her face once more in that embracing shroud. But, oh how the meat was delicious from the long day of starving. The smoky mesquite flavor was all the seasoning the tough gristly meal needed.

Once Spade spat out the pinching jaws of the creature like an opple core, she spotted Stranger glancing at her. Spade hurriedly jerked her bandana over her nose in a clumsy movement.

"Wat yar look'in at" she growled. Stranger made a neutral grunt and busied him self with his last once-fuzzy creature.

Despite her earlier oath to herself of excess interacting with butt wipes, she was curious to the name of what she just ingested. She had seen the tiny critter all though her life along with a few others. No-one had bothered answering what was deemed "stupid" inquires of what they were called though. Most of those Spade knew paid as much attention to these critters as they did to shit. Ignored till it got in the way.

"Soo wat is tat varmit yer chewing" Spade asked after a moment of silence to heal the way she snapped at Stranger.

He eyed Spade as if she was quite stupid. This look remained as he pulled at the viscous little jaws of the animal he just consumed with his sausage figures that ended with black dagger-nails. Toying with the sharp teeth he seemed to mediate the question quite thoroughly. The way he was lounging there made Spade notice on how comically his fore-arms bulge compare to the rest of his sinewy body. It was as some one decide to put huge ham-hocks on either side of a digging hoe.

"What do ya go by" He asked, troubling himself by pronouncing the H sound of what. This was nothing, however, to the erratic nature of the question.

Spade raised a brow in disbelief. "Ya don't knows me name?"

Stranger walled his eyes at her, stating that the obliviously of his question answered hers. Why would he asked her if he already knew.

Spade opt on rather then telling Stranger her current alias she would go under a new name, since that butt sore Blister Booty would be squealing all over that she was now known as Spade. Even though a handful, at best, knew this.

She quickly fumbled for one of her most cherished possessions in the large pockets of her pants. As all outlaws did, she always carried an item of the most priceless value to her. This object was all the source of good luck and good fortune in her life, and was chosen on the very end of her childhood and of the cusp of her adulthood. Losing it was the greatest misfortune one could imagine, like losing a loved one or a limb. This item was called a life charm.

Spades life charm was an old tattered deck of cards. It once was her great granpappy's life charm, way back when Steef used to roam freely. She would often play poker or some other type of game with her granny many evenings with those stained yellow cards. Those evenings were the best of her young life. It was the time when she forgot what she was.

She shuffled them in a practiced manner feeling the reassuring worn edges made her feel relaxed. Spade would often consult her cards as a sort of divining tool for many questions. Right now she was concentrating on the sole intent of a new name.

Slowly after a few respective shuffling, she felt the cards were ready. She tenderly took the top card off glanced at it and returned it to its pack. Spade replaced it in her pocket.

"Wat was tat all 'bout?" Stranger rumbled.

"Me names is Ace" She responded

Stranger gave a cough-like chuckle. " No it aint" he purred " Isnt it somting like Fo or leeeee-a"

Instantly Feoa became agitated. "NO NO NO" she nearly screamed.

Stranger made a waving motion at Feoa. "Calm ya Horses 'ittle missy. Now I's know it tant Ace but I 'eards wat tat outlaw said……"

Spade quickly interrupted him "FINE, me names is Spade, happy?" she hissed.

Stranger shrugged, giving up on knowing what this strange little being was. Her unpredictable moods would leave him more then irked and he was just fine with letting her simmer in her own ugly temper.

Spade sat there glowering at him till her eyes got tired, presumably from looking at pure unadulterated ass face for so long. She soon felt the day's stress and weariness fall upon her like a mist. Yawning she laid down facing away from Stranger, grumbling on how confusing her cards had been.

Of all cards she had chosen, an Ace of Spades was her card.


	4. Virginty of Opples

Despite her exhaustion, Spade had a plan a stewing.

It was the kind of plan that kept one wide awake even though her body was crying for rest. It kept her mind bustling over the details and obscurities of her little scheme while she waited for phase one of her plan that Spade had deemed-

"Brilliant Execution of Reclaiming Bounty and Shoving it up Stranger Ass Hole until it Pokes his Brain:"

She was rather fond of the name for her plan.

Phase one was waiting for the target BASTARD aka Stranger to fall into a false sense of security and to let down his defensives to their all time low.

So she waited for him to sleep.

This took a long unbearable time though. Stupid butt wipe refused to catch some Z's for such a long time that Spade began to count the freaking stars to pass the time.

She got to somewhere over 3,752 stars before Spade heard the rasping burble of Strangers sleep sounds.

Spade peeked over her shoulder to glance at stranger through slitted eyes, disguising the motion as a bumbling attempt to wipe her nose in her "sleep".

Stranger had his hat tipped over his hairy worm-vomit face, his arms were folded over his chest leaving his absurd little fanny pack exposed.

Good

Satisfied that Stranger was dead to the world, Spade crouched near to the glowing remains of the fire. Her stomach whimpered, betraying Spades ambitions.

_Grrrrrrriiiiiiiillllllll iiiiiiiiisssssssss aawwwwwwwaaaaaaakkkkkkkeeeeee._

Spade thought her traitorous paunch groaned. She froze, trying to be still. Her thighs began to squeal from the strain of the holding the position for so long as she waited for Stranger to jump up and impale her with a varmint.

Nothing. Stranger stayed still, only murmuring to himself. The soft glow of ember light played across his snout giving him exaggerated features.

He looked like he had fangs but it was only some tufts of hair, His tiny ears seemed to be little pointy devil horns, and Strangers poncho gave her the strange expression of elaborate leather wings folded close to his body.

Overall all Stranger looked very much like a Diablo. The childhood boogey men of Spade's younger years.

She shook her head of that image, as a young outlaw she was easily spooked.

Spade stretched up as quietly as she could, her boots making grating sounds on the sand. This made her even more cautious as she tiptoed over to stranger. Taking minute long rests of silence after a foot crunch on sand. Phase two was complete.

The last and final phase would be the trickiest. She would have to pilfer Strangers fanny pack and haul ass to the next town. Technically this should be two phases but Spade enjoyed simple straight forward Strategies. She found remembering things less complicated if they were divided into three phases or less.

Squatting fully within Stranger's rank smell bubble, she lightly touched the smooth material of his bum pack. Stranger didn't respond.

Gathering courage she began to reach around Strangers waist trying to disturb the air around him as slightly as possible.

She found the clip right above where Stranger ass crack would be, grimacing she began to fumble with the leather pull system.

This was much to suggestive for Spade and she hoped to the Gods that Stranger wouldn't wake up.

But the clippy thing wouldn't be undone. It was much to difficult from her positioning. She would have to lean farther over him.

The contours of Strangers wiry body were tight and lean. The muscle bulge slightly under his poncho. Spade has repelled that she was close enough to stranger to notice this, but she was drawn in from how much his body was like hers. His long straight proud structure so similar to Spades with the exception of his face and fur.

Spade had to lean only a _little closer _till she was able to free the fanny pack.

_Only a tiny weensy bit more._

THUD

She accidentally kicked him, all this time she was afraid of falling on him that she didn't pay any attention to her feet. DANM. Though this frighten Spade into falling on him though

Spade franticly lost her balance and was sprawled across Stranger.

He awoke with a start, sitting straight up like something bit him in the butt cheek.

Surprise was soon replaced with anger as he gazed down on Spade who didn't have the presents of mind to get out of his lap.

"Wat ter HELL AR YER DOING"

Jolted back to reality Spade rolled off of him and stood abashed.

"Noting" she murmured looking anywhere else then Stranger. She was grateful that her bandana hid the rushing blood in her face.

" Were yer tring ter _rape _me" He accused.

"WAT?" she shrieked a little too loudly. "Looky 'ere bub, doncha flatter yerself. I was trying ter take wats rightfully mine" Spade added trying to constipate for her embarrassing situation.

" MY virginity" He questioned. Stranger wasn't serious though, Spade could detect a slight tone of amusement that infuriated her.

"Na, infact I was trying ter take my god dang 'ounty. I'll leave yer virgin hood to the whores." Spade hissed turning on her toe to her sleeping spot on the opposite side of the fire pit.

Spade knew perfectly well that she went too far. It was only a little bit though, for she knew Stranger only as a acquaint. If Spade and Stranger were more of friends she could have really rip him a new one.

But thankfully they weren't and Spade was perfectly content with her response. She relished how much the words would sting. The bastard had it coming.

She dropped to the most comfortable spot on the dirt facing stranger to watch his reaction. She was disappointed though to find that he already seemed asleep. Sighing Spade felt her self fall into a slumber with one eye open, as her Ma taught her to.

--

The morning light forced Spades eyes open as usual. She couldn't abide sleeping with glaring lights illuminating the inside of her lids. So she grumbled herself awake rubbing her eyes groggily, spitting out grit in her mouth from sleeping on the sand.

Yawning she poked the ashes of the fire with her boot, absented mindedly scanning the camp.

Which was missing something.

It took her a moment to register with horrifying realization that Stranger took off.

_With her Bounty._

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Spade screamed, she jumped up ignoring her soreness. She stomped, kicked, and tore up the outlaw camp into a even more of a mess then it already was. Every action was accompanied by a loud limitless stream of curses Spade had herself a right little tantrum until she shook when she breathed. She finally flopped down feeling her rage dissipate with the rising sun. She tried to calm herself with deep lungfulls of dry air.

_No need ter get yerself in a tissy_ She thought to herself despite the fact that she already did.

_Ya jest needs ter track tat calico king down and demand yer 'ounty back and if he doesn't yer canput his sorry ittle arse on the wanted list. _Spade plotted to herself, chuckling as she imagined Strangers maw on a outlaw poster.

She picked herself up and started to the next town, jogging and walking when she needed. Soon even strolling became excruciating under the burning sun. Spade was sweating bullets, regretting her choice in wearing an idiotic trench coat. She hoped that Stranger did the logical thing and went to the next town to cash his pinched bounty, because it would be a pain in the ass if he didn't.

After a miserable climb up a god forsaken hill Spade was face to face with an opple farm. She utter a joyful squeal at the unexpected surprise that startled some nearby Clackers.

_Food!_

Glorious delicious opples to fill her yawning tummy. Stranger was pushed to the side of her mind as a more important concept occupied her attention.

Waltzing into the small valley that made up the opple farm, she pilfer opples every time she passed a crate of them. She was so practiced at this that she was able to steal multiple fruits at a time under the typical startle look of the Clackers. The yellow bulging bird eyes gaze at her with a stupid trance of scrutiny as they followed her around.

"Are ya with ter Security Guard?" One of them questioned after Spade had stolen an impressive amount of opples and her trench coat sagged with them.

"What?" Spade replied quite startle that an little pocket thief that she was would have been mistaken as a sheriff or some sort of authority figure.

"Ya know, that big fury bloke with a piñata" The Clacker said waving his wings around as to illustrate how fury the "Security Guard" was.

"Wit ter _Poncho"_ Spade corrected with a growing sense of joy.

The Clacker nodded excitedly, his purple grubby eye bags wiggling.

"YA Ya, see yer with him, aint cha!"

Spade copied the Claker grinning, her head bobbing in the most moronic naïve way.

She had found that hair ball of a pain, and she was getting her bounty back.

"Soooo uh where tis my uh partner?" Spade inquired, looking shiftly around.

The Clacker suddenly gained more interest as he glanced at the large Farm building that dominated the valley.

"Over there" He said pointing. "Gone ter collect the mulahh before any outlaws get to it"

He then sighed wistfully "Tat farmer got a duaghter who I'd like to……." He then snickered nasally making crude thrustings of his pelvis. "If ya know wat I mean" He finished.

" ha ha" Spade laughed weakly, thoroughly done interacting with this Clacker. Who reminded her to much of Billy. Maybe they were related. It wouldn't be surprising to Spade if Billy's pappy screwed some Clacker and he was the result of that union.

But the Clacker went on and on for a few minutes about his innermost sick fantasy's to Spade Who couldn't budge in fear of moving too hastily and spilling some opples from her trench coat. Why oh why did she got soooo many opples?

"But I hear tat security guards get it gowd" The Clacker finished looking expectant of a answer.

"You'd be surprised" Spade murmured sarcastically. Trying to inch away from the clacker. " Well anywho I's got ter find me's part'er" She turned around carefully to the big farm house.

Stranger suddenly came bowling out a window with a screaming Clacker Shooting wildly behind him. Stranger was doing his manic all fours run so fast that he almost knocked over Spade as he sped past.

Soon the whole settlement had their guns out and were shooting bright little laser beams at him and at Spade.

Spade cursed galloping after Stranger losing half her opples as she tried to doge bullets.


	5. The Music of the Whiskey Lullaby

Welcome all

If you look carefully through each chapter you'll find old western slang. Yep, exciting isn't it?

Also whoever can guess which actual language Feoa's name is from shall get to make up a character that shall be in one of the chapters! Send me a private messsage of your answer.

Disclamer--I do not own OddWorld

--

The loner huffed and puffed as she chased after Stranger. Thankfully she didn't get hit by any bullets, well at least she didn't think so. Her adrenaline was pumping too loudly in her blood for her to take inventory of any hurt.

The vinegar in her life water wasn't settling down either as she hunted Stranger down by his scent and footprints alone. Wasn't that little shit head surprised when he saw Spade had found his little hidey hole. Thinking of losing her by hanging out at that Farmer Joes place pretending to be a security guard. But now she was on him like flies to sleg poop. Too bad he was a much more proficient runner then Spade was. He already was around the bend and gone when Spade exited the farm with laser bullets sending her off.

It didn't bother her too much though. Stranger had left a mighty fine trail for her to follow through the narrow canyon.

Running as far her poor empty belly would allow, Spade slowed to a trot. She fished out a opple from one of the many secret pockets on the inside of her trench coat and bit into the tangy juiciness. The opple wasn't too bad except it had worms in it, but Spade had eaten worst then a few worms. She ate several more opples and by the last opple she started to like how the warm nutty chewy flavor of the worms complemented the crisp tang of the opple.

Now that Spade's most basic need was attended to she took a pit stop behind a rather large Joshua tree to satisfy another. After her bladder was empty and her gut full she started along merrily to the next town despite her lack of a bounty.

She even started to day dream about how she would get Stranger on the Bounty list if he had already cashed in her bounty, which Spade was very sure of he would do because of his undeniable ass-faced nature would dictate so. She would then track him down and cash him into a Jail where his cell mate would pound him in the anus everyday.

Oh what a wonderful world that would be.

She smiled pleasantly to herself and felt better then she had for long time.

Abruptly a large town unfolded itself in front of Spade right quick. It had three to four story tall buildings and sprawled out like a mess of outlaw settlements crammed into a crack in the earth. It was the biggest town Spade had ever seen and it made her nervous, spoiling her happy moments.

She strolled in to the town in the most bad-ass swagger she knew to cover up for the weak weak feeling of insecurity. Clackers stumbled out of her way and she felt more confident.

She shoved a Clacker out of her path and felt stronger. She growled where to find the bounty store and Clackers stuttered to answer.

Spade felt better.

Entering the Bounty Store which was similar to the one from the last town except a little more well to do. She ambled up to the counter and asked if a certain Booty was dropped off by a certain fat head.

"Ya actually tis bloke called Stranger jest came by from Gizzards Gulch " The Clerk said scratching his lice infested head.

Spade smiled widely. "Wells then, I gots another ittle addition ter yer 'ounty list. Stranger is a dreadful bunko artist and you should get a wiggle on about it"

The Clacker shrugged. "He aint done noting wrong" He still scratched his head furiously.

Spade raised a brow trying to remain cool at this new rising indignity. "Wat ter mean?"

"Ohs is dat I checked wit Gizard Gulch yesterday and ay said tat Stranger should be bringing a bounty wit him." That Claker scratching started to annoy Spade, along with everything else the clacker was doing. The way he half closed his eyes as if Spade wasn't important, his stupid baseball hat, and especially thaaaaaaaaaattttt awwwfffuuulll scrrraacccthhhing.

"Well arent ya in cahoots with Strangar? Close as ter left and right buttcheeks arent ya" Spade jeered, eyes narrowing to slits. "I aint gonna have any of it. So don't pass yer buck and put that narky mudsill on tat 'ounty list so tats I's can bring his sorry hide in."

The Clacker tried to be calm and collected but his nature was chicken so he tremoring a bit. "Sorry miss'un but of ya don't calm yer ass down I'm gonna call fer back up." He manage to get out bravely which impressed Spade. The small town Clackers were a right bunch of cowards, but apparently these city slickers had a bit more game to them.

She grumbled not seeing what more arguing and being thrown out would do. Stranger had cashed in her bounty and the idiot Clacker refused to put him on the list.

What a world.

What a effing ridiculous world that hated Spade.

Spade stomped out of that nightmare Bounty Store and searched for a saloon to drown her sorrows in. It took some time and frustration to find the damn thing, but she soon found the "Who-hit-John?" pub, her new best friend.

She strutted on in and liked the place immediately. It had ceiling to floor wood paneling. It was an old building with two stories to it and it was grey and sagging. Just like home.

The bar was grimy and the occupants even more so, but all of them were as full as ticks to take to much notice of Spade. Soon enough Spade would join them in their stupor. Most bars had a fellowship of local drinkers who would accept anyone into their clan if the individual in question had the genes for the affinity of all spirits. This community of Boozers would be one big happy family to brawling archenemies in the blink of an eye when the mood persists. Though oftentimes they enjoyed kicking the crap out of each to forming any lasting alliance.

Spade took a seat near the bartender. The trick to impress the bartender was to order the hardest liquor they offered, then they eventually might give you some free drinks. So Spade did this, the hardest liquor fortunately was the cheapest vilest stuff. So she didn't waste her few mulah. Spade thrust her bandana off and moved the shot glass to her pale lips.

The alcohol burned her gullet powerful as it slithered down. She slammed the first dirty glass clean. She demanded more of the dish water looking booze, occasionally washing it down if some water. Soon her vision blurred and she slurred her words. The bartender was doing his job well as he listened to Spades recent woes, ever pouring more liquid into Spades cup. She smiled crookedly at the mean old looking thing the bartender was.

"Yu's knooooowwwwwwssss war't? I tink I'ves gots te mawst gawd arwful luuck in here around parts." She waved her arm lazily. The bartender nodded.

"I's MEAN what ist tat Strangar anywho? Puhlawse somting gots stuck ups her I's means his arse" Spade couldn't even follow her own train of thought, but she got the suspicion that everything she said was absolutely right. She sagged forward trying to sort her thoughts that evaded her. She leaned to forward too much and lost her balance. She toppled over kicking wildly as if someone pushed her.

She got up hastily and nodded the bartender ado. "I's needs ter check up on me……..uuuhh……potatoes" she mumbled. The bartender spoke for the first time Spade had met him. " Ar yer da git who fergot ter rifle at Gizzard Gulch?"

Spade nodded solemnly. He threw her precious rifle at her. Spade delayed reactions caused the rifle to impale her stomach, she almost fell over again.

"Were ter yer get tis?" Spade grunted her poor brain on over load on how the gun got here before she did. The bartender shrugged and Spade noticed that he wasn't a Clacker. Her brain was too foggy to tell what he was so she hobbled out of the pub for fresh air.

She used her rifle as a crutch.

--

Feoa was excited.

This year she was old enough to go to Homecoming. Homecoming was when all the outlaw raiders came back to their home settlements to pay respect to their mothers and sisters. You had to be a tenner to go.

Which Feoa was, a bran spakin new double digit migit.

She would also get to meet her father and granpappys and uncles. She was nervous though, on how ugly she was. She tried not to be too bothered by it though, today was a joy day, a feast day, a beautiful day. So she went about her chores for that day getting her Ma, Granny, and finally herself prepared to greet the men in the center of the settlement. It was still dark as she helped Granny down the stairs that creaked more than usual under the strain of Granny.

"I's swur tis id day last yer I gos te dis bastard Humcuming" Granny huffed, completely drenching Feoa in sweat. She always said that every year. Though Feoa never considered it lying.

Feoa gently deposited Granny on a sturdy chair that granny overflowed with her flub. The sun was just rising through a shattered window making the whole house look horrible. This time of day made the house seem more empty and pitiful. There should have been a whole slew of children crowded in the room clambering around to touch their big sister that would be the first of them to go to Homecoming. It was just Feoa and granny though. Their house was a sad house.

"Granny Butt'r Ball how many husbands docha got" Feoa asked idle, trying to fill the silence that was supposed to be filled with screams and giggles. Granny breathed a bit on Feoa, she was more sweaty then usual because she had to were her bed cloth dress today.

"I's used ter har sixxy herbands, fours getted jilled though. Had twelveed chiljun by dem, five died so fur." She told Feoa in her rusting tilting voice. Feoa grunted, she knew that the five that died were all her aunts, her only blood-aunts. She did have one blood aunt but she was in another settlement.

Sugar Ma came bustling in, decked out in her finest. She herded Feoa and granny out and to the Middle Square. The progress to middle Square was slow, granny had to stop every few minutes to wheeze and mutter a curse before they could move on. Feoa would doge ahead and back urging Granny on.. She couldn't wait to get to the festivities that she could already hear. Other families walked by nodding to Granny and Ma but they ignored Feoa. Feoa didn't care though, today was too exciting for her to notice the usual resentment of the outlaw community.

The Streets were bursting with color, every buildings occupants decorated their buildings with whatever bright and shiny thing that they owned. Dyed paper and strings waved to Feoa, pots and pans clamored in the slight breeze, Bed sheets tied into ropes crisscrossed the settlement like streamers. This was a stark contrast to the week before homecoming. The tradition was for everyone to be gloomy and drab for this week because it was supposedly when everyone was mourning the absence of the raiders the most. Then the night before homecoming everyone decorates and such to welcome home the raiders. It was a very grand time.

Feoa gasped as she spied the writhing mass of outlaws dancing and embracing and making music. She strained to pick out one of the raiders that could be her very own Pa. Was he big and strong or small and quick? Could he be a Gang leader? Would her Ma squeal at the sight of her husband? Will he gather Feoa up and exclaim what a fine child she was? Daddies little girl. Feoa bounced on her heels as she walked painful slow with Granny and Ma to Middle Square.

Ma picked up her pace. Did she see Pa? Feoa tugged granny along to keep up with Ma as they enter the crowd of people. Ma bulldozed ahead her bulging eyes set on something, Feoa tried to thread threw the mob behind her. She lost Ma though and saw just a glance of a raider she was barking at. A cowering arrogant grunt. He tried to cow Ma by threateningly pushing her. Ma wouldn't have any of it, the grunt was so much comically smaller then Ma that she could just sit on him and win a fight.

Granny started to pull Feoa away towards a platform that was erected by some youth. Feoa was dragged along as Granny picked up steam.

"ohs ze edler iz cuming up tat bazturd, Hes only beeted me's bie's one yer" Granny growled. This perked Feoa's interests away from seeing her Pa. The elder was the oldest outlaw and was the leader of a settlement. The elder decided who would what and children would be when they were old enough. Soon Granny was a wobbling snow ball of dough waddling her way up to the front of the gathering crowd.

Granny settled Feoa in front of her and slapped her little clawed hands on Feoa's shoulders. "Yer wetch nuw" Granny cooed. The outlaw crowd quieted as a shriveled old form limped his way to the middle of the platform with his young pretty boy helper. The Elder was a scrap of hunch over wrinkled leather. His skin was no longer a johndus yellow but a deep crackling brown. His dark eyes were obscured with folds of withered skin. A puff of sparse downy white hair covered his scalp and chin. He spoke barely above a whisper. It was the helper's job to sing out every word the Elder said.

The Elders Helper was an young outlaw that Feoa had seen around with the kiddie gangs a few years ago. His name was Joe Mole and he was the most beautiful boy Feoa had ever saw. He was a tall muscled thing, with a fierce jaw and deep set hazel eyes. Of course every other gal had a crush on him, flirting with the would be Gang leader was amazing fun. That all dissipated though, as soon as Joe was chosen as the Elder's helper, he was off limits. Helpers were Elders bed warmers and no one else's. Until the Elder died that is.

"Welcome Home Raiders" Joe interpreted. He amazed the crowd with his proper language of the rich. Everyone puffed out their chests in pride.. " It is a joyful time of Year when we can welcome back the rest of the family" Joe meant this quite literally, everyone was related somehow in the settlement. Incest wasn't uncommon.

" We will grow on the bounty you have brought us." The mob chuckled at that.

"We hope that you took a proportion for you brave noble hardworking souls." The raiders nodded grinning and hollering. The Helper went on yelling about how good and regal the Raiders were for awhile. It bored Feoa but pleased the raiders. Finally Joe said something interesting.

"The Music Maker is dying" Joe sang mournfully. Feoa gasped, she had heard the Music Maker only once and it was beautiful, even more so then Joe. Feoa had heard thumping and the soulful ditties that she heard the mothers sing, but the Music Maker played a wonderful contraption called an instrument. He would pluck at the strings in such a way that sound came out. He arrange the sound so it was music. It was angelic.

"The Music Maker therefore has asked the Elder to chose an apprentice for him" Joe Mole continued on. When someone was dying it didn't necessarily mean that they were about to die. It meant that the outlaw has reach a time of their life that they should die a natural death relatively soon. Granny was declared dying about five years ago, she was still alive and kicking though. Dying was outlaw retirement.

The crowd broke out noisily exclaiming that their own child was perfect for the next Music Maker. The Elder calmed them with a wave of his twig arm and murmured something to Joe. Feoa looked around quickly trying to figure out who she knew would be the next apprentice. Was it Betsy? No She had sausage fingers. Ron or Torn? No no, not enough of a attention span. Billy? Maybe, Feoa thought disgusted. The little Git didn't deserve the honor. It wasn't Feoa's choice though.

The outlaws had picked up their voice again, complaining at Joe. His voice thundered in answering "THE ELDER HAS MADE HIS CHOICE NAW ALLS YA SHAT TA HELL UP" The Crowd was silenced.

The old prune Elder made his careful way to the very edge of the platform. He looked at every Outlaw, with his black marble eyes. He looked through them, seeing wether or not they had the music. He swept the crowd and found Feoa. His eyes lingered and he said one rasping wind word that only Feoa could hear "You".

Joe then Thundered "UGLY FEOA SHALL BE THE NEXT MUSIC MAKER. HER MUSIC SHALL BE AS BEAUTAFUL AS SHE IS HIDEOUS." Joe paused for dramatic effect. "THE ELDER HAS DECREED IT SO"

Granny squished Feoa in a fit of pride. Ma came running and squished Feoa too, in a Bear hug. The finally Pa came and gathered her up in his bulking arms. "Ims saa broud of ya gurl" He resonated from deep with in his chest.

"Papa" Feoa squeaked. Her mind now in a haze of happiness.

"Naw gurl, I'ms ya Uncle" Uncle said. Feoa looked at him and he didn't really look like a outlaw. He didn't look like anything. So he could have been everything. Even Pa.


	6. A Dirty Deal with the Devil

Hello! Despite what everyone is thinking I am not dead. Actually, I lied. I died in a horrible overdose of snorting pixie dust and now I have come back as a zombie. So my coolness went through the roof.

YEAH!!

Anywho since only one person responded to my question I still have that stupid contest going.

Well here we go. A fresh new chapter directly out of my rotting brain.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Spade dumped herself in front of the pub. She tried to look discreet in her drunkenness, but it was impossible for she looked like a flamboyant hobo. She would start singing the old songs she knew but muddled the words. So she made up half the songs she had forgotten with curse words.

"OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhh mes fater's swill was

errr…….shitty and so twas his bluud

Pissy bastard he waaaaaaaaazzzzzz

Du du du dudut du dut da

Cuck face assh 'ole

……………………

My gud me's brain haz tuken a tole

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh"

Many Clackers would fret and throw money at her, which delighted Spade to no end in her stupor. Even though it was small cash she sung all the louder and brassier for it. Spade quickly tired though after a few more verses and sagged against the building. She stayed like that for a long while. Eventually she noticed that some one had blocked the sun and she looked up groggily.

Like an insistent nightmare he was, Stranger looked down on Spade with distaste. Spade crossed her arms and returned the look.

"Wat ter hell are's yous doing heer prick" Spade growled, the effort making her woozy.

Stranger made a snorting sound and pointed at her rifle. Spade pull it closer protectively.

"Don't like guns or ter gretting drunk" he rumbled.

Spade ignore his stupid opinions.

"I cash at 'ounty" The annoying nit blared on.

"I'ves notice ya arsehole" Spade mumbled poisonously. It took her a moment to realize how weird it sound because she didn't pause long enough between "ya' and "arsehole"

She snubbed this uncomfortable fact as she did Stranger.

" I'lls gives ya half"

Spade eyed Stranger. He has to be more of an idiot then Spade had ever realized. Blatantly he was waving Spades failure in front of her, as if he was out right saying "You don't deserve all of this, only half because your life was only worth half of this outlaws life." Spade had put her life on the line to capture Booty, if Booty ever squealed about Spades identity her life will come to a gruesome abrupt halt. For she had violated the taboo of outlaw culture, don't ya ever hunt your own kind. Punishment was death.

Spade then walled her eyes. "Doesn't madder anyway Purdy boi, tat 'ounty twas garbage a looong time ago".

Stranger narrowed his frightening eyes. "Ten why did cha stick wit me like a bluddy tick alls this ways" he growled like a sleg. Clearly he was pissed off at this sudden change of spirit in Spade.

"I twas yung and naive once 'pon a time" Spade replied in what she thought was quite sagely. Though the truth was, she was afraid. that's why she tried to get her bounty back tooth and nail. If she was in control of Booty, maybe she could extract some promise from him not to tell. She had mashed the part of her mind that was buzzing that outlaws never kept their word.

Stranger sighed. He squared his shoulders like some huffy prat and expelled upon Spade something worst then his mouth.

"I's knows twat yer are" He said very lowly. Like an animal whispering. "Outlaw"

Spade shuddered involuntarily. Feeling her eyes widened and her heart beat in her gullet, she watch Stranger through a dazed vision as he crouched eye level to her.

"If yer don't comply wit me, a ittle birdy will tell all ta outlawys bout cher secert"

Spade gulped her saliva down and almost choked.

" Now yer going ter be da bait ter lure all tose pain in at asses outlaws so I can catch tem more efficient like." The monster said "Got it?"

Spade didn't want to get it. She wanted to disappear or to die right now a quick and lovely death. Instead she was offered two choices that her intoxicated mind could barely handle. Have the word of her out by tomorrow or let it slowly let it rot in the outlaw community. Either way she would end up with a tortured death. So her brain came up with a perfectly insane plan for her desperate situation.

She cocked her Ma's rifle at Strangers heart.

Breathing hard, lungs constricting the air out of her lungs, Spade stared into hell. Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for retaliation from Stranger. Anticipating for some movement, some incentive for her to pull that friendly trigger. For her nimbly finger to pluck that simple string of death.

Stranger did not move, he was still and lazed. The barrel pressed against his chest didn't faze him. Inexplicitly Stranger was calm. His heart could be blown out of his body, yet he did nothing.

Sweat began to bead on Spades brow. What was this? This beastie was stupid and dangerous. Or was it something else. Had Spade miscalculated. No she couldn't have. She even shook her head to convince herself.

This was Spades undoing. In her moment of doubt the tables were changed.

Stranger snatched the rifle away and threw it.

Spade broke out into drunken sobs. She must look like shit. Not like that was much of a change but once her power was snatched away….she was a failure. She was uglier. Her little control of her world was stripped and Spade laid there naked in front of Stranger. In front of everyone, she made a spectacle of herself. Her prone soft body. Ugly.

Stranger kicked Spade hard in the gut. Snapping Spade out of her own world into that of pain. Her Sobs stopped and instead she groaned.

"Be 'ere tomorrow" He growled.

The nightmare left and Spade was left shaking in its wake.

………………………………................................................................................................

It was so beautiful.

The way that instrument gleamed like gold and wine. So richly it caught the light and twinkled in Feoa's eye.

She was afraid to touch it, afraid that it will melt and wither under her finger tips. Be contaminated forever more with an uglyness decaying in it like a mold. The music maker thrust it into her unworthy hands.

The music maker was once fabled to be as handsome as Joe Mole, but age had blurred his features with fuzzy wrinkles. He was still straight and lean but fat gathered into jowls on his face making frown a perpetual disagreement. His skin was an old weathered yellow with a trace of brown sugar color to it.

His rusty voice lilted as he instructed Feoa how to handle the beautiful instrument.

"Nur huld tat cross yur body…..genty nur……not tu lightly or yurll drop it…..gud gud."

The music maker thin fingers covered over Feoa's placing them at the proper strings on the neck. The music maker didn't know what to do with Feoa's littlest finger. The instrument only had four strings and feoa had five fingers.

" Hmmmmmmmmmm tu many fungers…."

He adjusted Feoas right hand on the neck.

He straighten himself and began sagely.

"My ogly child, yer are bout tu learn taa ajuint art of da music. Taa ting in yer hands nur is called a Balino." Oh how that word was beautiful thought Feoa "Taa truining will be hurd but ter art must be learned. My child yaa will be prudy and buutiful tu behold once ya learn taa ways of at Banilo."

Lies. Pretty ones, but lies. Feoa would never be beautiful. She kindled an ember of hope in her heart though. A crazy erratic hope that fought against her good sense.

"Nur press yur fungers down hard."

Feoa did so and the thin strings bit into her soft virgin finger tips. She let up the pressure to save her fingers. This earned her a harsh slap from the Music Master.

"Fungers pressd to da BOARD" the old outlaw hissed.

Feoa gulped pressing her fingers down as hard as she could but she just couldn't. It hurt so bad. It was like as if little knifes were cutting her butter skin.

Another slap but it was nothing to the metal string sawing into her fingers.

"HARDER" the Music master demanded his voice raised.

Feoa struggled for a few minutes trying her best but it was agonizing to her hand. Now her knuckles were cramping up, her fingers began to trickle blood, and her bones ache. But finally the strings touched the board.

The Music master reclined in his chair watching her hand. Feoa didn't dare to let her hand slip in the slightest. It stayed like this until the sun was low in the sky and Feoa could see it through the window. Her fingers were still bleeding and it ran down the strings to the inside of the Balino. It was dark fat beads of red that clung to the strings like dew. Feoa stared at her blood dripping into the instrument. The pain was gone and she was just numb in her right hand.

She thought of many things during this time because it was the first time in her life where she did very little for such a long period. First she thought of sad things. Why was she so ugly? Was it a curse? Were the gods angry or spiteful on the day of her birth? Why had mama kept her? It was customary to kill infants in mercy if they were missing limbs or had too many. It happen often enough that no one was looked down upon to commit such an act.

Feoa cried quietly at such ideas. Soon though she got over this as she always did and the tears left salty trails on her face.

She began to think of happier things like meeting her papauncle and how she would learn how to play the Balino and how much ever one would like even love her for it.

After a while she thought of nothing. It was a peace she had never known before.

No beauty or ugly just apathy.

Once the sun touched the horizon The Music master said something after hours of stillness and silence.

'"Yer did vury well, nur yer blud has bin added ter the genera'ions afore yer in da belly of at Balino." The old music maker took the Balino from Feoa. Her hand was still frozen in the same position of pressing down the Balino. The Music master slapped it till it was limp and sent her home.

------------------------------

Spade sat curled into a ball. Trying to keep her emotions within her, but some of it leaked out.

How pitiful it was. Spade a supposed bad ass, blubbering like a pansy, ruining her rep. She sat there till it was dark and cold like her insides. The star shown brightly in the heavens. Legend told that Gor , an outlaw god, had stolen the most beautiful trinket from Zeke. The trinket was a sun that Zeke would hide in her bosom. Gor had dropped the sun and it broke into a million pieces.

The stars seemed cold to Spade. Despite them being made from a shattered sun. Finally she staggered up once the bar tender yelled for her to move She stumbled into a alley way and sank to the ground. She was empty. She had no tears to cry or emotions to feel. Only a question.

What will she do?

She wish she could listen to some music and let it wash away her sorrows in sweet waves of pleasure. There was none in that alley nor in her head. A silence that smothered her was her companion for that night. She would go into hiding. Let this whole thing blow over after a year or two. Then she'll come back and kill Stranger. This was a good plan. Spade had decided. She fished out her deck of cards and began to shuffle them carefully trying to divine if her choice was the best course of action. Breathing slowly she shut her eyes and drew her card. In and out, went her breath, in and ooouuutttt. She held her card in front of her face and peeped her eyes open.

A two of clubs.

Spade snorted to herself. That was one of the most god awful, wishy washy card in her deck. It basically said " To hell with you, I'm just gonna hold that bit of info to myself."

She started to feel apathetic about her situation as she grew more tired. She returned her life charm to its secret pocket. Spade tried to settle herself the best she could against the wooden wall, but no matter what there was always some splinter thrusting up into he side.

Spade sighed. This was her life.


End file.
